San Valentín no conoce género
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Una divertida historia  sobre estos dos personajes que me encantan y la forma en que will  no puede mas que rendirse al amor  jajaja esta divertida echenle un vistaso y dejen su opinion


San Valentín no conoce género

Nota fic adaptación mía, de mi primer fic, a eso es por nostalgia en fin las 3 primeras hojas fueron nuevas y luego adapte parte de mi primer fic para que todo concuerde esta hecho estilo libreto, G para Grell W para Will , () para encerrar los pensamientos espero lo disfruten , yo quería estar en el reto pero me fue imposible que pena en fin besos

Era 13 de febrero por la madrugada Will sudaba en su cama todo era su culpa, culpa de Grell Satuclif ya que el dia del amor se acercaba el abia intensificado sus intentos con el y Will no era de piedra frecuentemente se encontraba en situaciones como las de aquella madrugada.

G.-¿Mi vida te gusta así?- el pelirrojo tenía solo puesto un corsé rojo y nada mas el resto era una tanga roja y unas medias de rejilla

W.-Definitivamente me encantas- dijo el moreno besándolo en los labios apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían cada rincón, el gemía una y otra vez dejándose hacer mientras sus largas uñas arañaban su espalda pidiendo más de lo que él y únicamente él le daba.

Al menos hasta que el despertados sonó en el momento más inadecuado.

El moreno se levanto sudando, hacia mucho que esto pasaba y el sabia que con solo dejarse llevar podía poner fin a esta epidemia de sueños húmedos pero.. era completamente inmoral e inapropiado vamos grel podía incluso parecer una dama si se lo proponía pero era otro hombre y el estaba dispuesto a no ceder ante sus insinuaciones , ese 13 y 14 de septiembre no importa si le daba , flores , versos , chocolates o lo que era mas seguro insinuaciones lujuriosas las cuales cada vez eran mas y mas irresistibles , no el seria el cubo de hielo más perfecto del mundo

0000000000000000000000

Grell estaba en aquella habitación del palacio real, iba a llevarse a la duquesa pariente de la Reyna y era inevitable su libro decía que la mujer moría a las 10:30 noche, mientras dormía víctima inocente de de una mala receta de pastillas para dormir, dejando que estas la intoxicara sin siquiera notarlo.

En fin una de esas afortunadas que no se da ni cuenta de cuando se va. Pero Grell no estaba allí porque fuera muy puntual sino porque estaba en una habitación del palacio real. Al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos esmeraldas al ver la habitación enorme y ostentosa, había espejos enormes de todas partes, había magníficos retratos colgados aquí y allá, preciosos candelabros que actualmente eran de luz eléctrica, no como en las casas de los pobres, y un cuarto probador con dos armarios dentro. Grell abrio uno y encontró unos hermosos vestidos de fiesta de seda fina y encaje, verdaderamente glamorosos.

El extravagante Shinigami se asomo por la ventanilla del cuarto la duquesa parecía embarcarse a su última salida de paseo con su prima la reina

G. – Que te aproveche querida será tu ultimo paseo- entonces corrió de nuevo al armario tomo un vestido rojo y negro, atranco la puerta del vestidor y se desvistió, cuidando de doblar su ropa perfectamente, se puso un fondo largo rojo y muy escotado por suerte traía las medias adecuadas con todo y liguero, se puso la apretadísima faja y encima de todo el vestido. Lo único que no cuadraba eran esos rojos y ajustados bóxer que sin embargo iban tan bien con su pantalón negro así que se los quito total nadie ve bajo la falda ¿no?

Grell se recogió el cabello en un medio moño alto y tomo una cinta de color negro para adornar su cabello y zapatos a juego.

Salió a la habitación y se miro en los grandes espejos, sonrió, bailoteó y suspirando por su propia imagen y deseó que el mundo lo conociera así. Al menos el hizo todo eso hasta que una guadaña en forma de tijeras de podar, le corto los pasos de baile al tener que esquivar lo que pudo haber sido un fuerte golpe.

W.-¿Se puede saber que se supone que haces?-pregunto su supervisor que lo miraba como si Grell tuviera la cara morada y de puntos verdes –se supone que debes hacer tu trabajo con discreción por todos los cielos. ¡Discreción! No es tan difícil si te lo piensas bien se supone además que esta es una de esas misiones que no se pueden fallar porque al morir la duquesa una serie de eventos se pondrán en marcha.

W.- Esta es una muerte importante Grell y no dejare que la arruines tomándotela a la ligera-dijo en tono severo

G.- Aha, que buen discurso pero la muerte sucederá a media noche aquí, la futura difunta esta de paseo con la reina, a mi me faltan 2 horas para siquiera empezar mi trabajo. Si estoy aquí 6 horas antes es por el protocolo, al matar a alguien cuya muerte es el surgimiento de muchas cosas, y si no, no hubiera llegado 6 horas antes. ¡ Si Will 2 horas antes! Son las 8:12 cuando la muerte no ocurre sino hasta las 10:30 de la noche ¿qué esperas que haga entre tanto?-

W.-Portarte más decente por amor del cielo. Eres un hombre y no deberías traer vestido.

D.-AAaaaaaaaaa que malo, yo soy una dama, además no le hago daño a nadie usando este vestido por otra parte no estoy haciendo nada indecente.

W.-¿A no? Y que si alguien entra y te ve?

G.-Will podemos solo desaparecer de su vista lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

W.-Sabes un dato curioso, los humanos perciben siempre lo que ambicionan, la riqueza es algo que no dejan de ver casi nunca, ese vestido de seda seguro seria visto por cualquiera aunque tú quisieras pasar desapercibido, solo el vestido flotando por allí como un fantasma , la duquesa es supersticiosa un rumor así y no entrara aquí ni por sus pastillas ¿ que pasara si no las toma?

G.-Ay ¿Tu crees William querido?- Dijo abriendo los cajones y revisando sin importar lo que dijera Will- ella está en un paseo nadie entrara aquí y yo tengo planes para ma;ana con tigo no dejare que tengamos tiempo extra amorsito, te aseguro que hare lo imposible para que no nos descubran

W.-En realidad solo espero que te comportes mínimamente para que no pueda verte alguien y haga conclusiones fáciles –

G.-Hooo cariño mira lo que encontré~~~e ¿me las pones por favor?- dijo ocultando algo en su espalda- tratando de llamar un poco su atención.

W.-¿Ponerte que cosa?-pregunto el moreno

G.-Estas seguro que nos toca ver mucho porno cuando muera la duquesa jijiji- dijo mostrando sus dientes filosos mientras alzaba las esposas de terciopelo rojo

W.-Enloqueciste eso es fetichista- y totalmente inapropiado-

G.- A que lastima seguro que podías hacer que me quedara quieto por un rato si me las pusieras

W.-Will alzo una ceja lo medito un momento y luego tomo las esposas íntimamente pensó en las muchas posibilidades El pelirrojo era coqueto, lindo, y siempre coqueteando e insinuándose realmente si era tan frio era por una sola cosa: NO DEJAR QUE SUS VERDADERAS PASIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS TOMARAN EL CONTROL DE LE QUERIA HACER REALMENTE

En eso se escucho la cerradura de la puerta que se abría .  
>G.-¿ Qué hacemos ?<p>

W.-Pronto metete en el armario.

G.- Will DARLING es muy pequeño para los dos y...

W.- No hay tiempo dejare la puerta entre cerrada

Dijo mientras entraban el armario que era en verdad el más pequeño y casi imposible  
>acomodarse en el espacio reducido, que para colmo tenia algunos abrigos y paraguas<br>dentro.

G.- ¡ Will DARLING! - dijo casi susurrando emocionada cuando vio que él la abrasaba- 

W.-SSHHHH! Lo siento pero no cabemos de otra forma - dijo apenas susurrando muy  
>suave en el oído de el.<p>

De pronto se escucho una voz que decía: ¿Qué? Como que aun no te deshaces de  
>eso<p>

-no claro que ...no ,mira –dijola segunda voz de mujer - tomo abrigo que planchare y voy  
>para allá .<p>

Grell palideció al oír esto y miro a Will quien la abrazo mas fuerte contra él para  
>cerrar bien la puerta al tiempo que escuchaba unos pasos acercarse. Definitivamente no dejaría que fueran descubiertos.<p>

¿Qué demonios?- dijo la mujer en voz alta, mientras forcejeaba con la perilla  
>jalándola hacia fuera mientras Will jalaba hacia adentro para evitar que se abriera la<br>puerta en el proceso apretaba al pelirrojo cada vez mas y mas  
>G.-(Dios que fuerte es y que "click"...¿que fue ese "click " que escuche?)<p>

Maldita puerta vieja se volvió a atrancar...en fin planchare el que lave ayer  
>- Dijo indignada- Entonces se escucho unos pasos que se alejaban, un puerta que se<br>abría y se cerraba.

Grell había quedado aprisionada fuertemente con la espalda sobre la puerta y  
>ajustadamente de frente a Will <p>

G.-(Dios dijo atrancada si , si , si quiero quedarme así con él ) ¿William? Podríamos salir ¿o lo disfrutas mi cielo?

W.-(cielos al fin se fue ...un momento… dijo atrancada ...no puede ser como podré  
>quedarme ahora así con él, no es que no lo esté disfrutando pero esta posición me<br>está calentando y... se supone que sería un cubo de hielo hoy)

G.-(Cielos que bien se siente este abrazo ,y es que estamos tan apretaditos y que rico  
>huele Will creo que es la loción que le di en Navidad y ...un momento que estoy<br>diciendo reacciona Grell reacciona ...a ver respira hondo y... mmmm si que huele  
>rico que buen gusto tengo ...ay no ya divago de vuelta , a ver Grell llamando<br>al cerebro ,¡di algo pronto! ) Will ya abre la puerta ¿si? Porque aunque lo disfruto si nos quedamos dentro no acabaremos a tiempo y tengo planes que nos incluyen a ambos.

W.- Si claro como si fuera a participar, déjame ver (solo espero que de verdad no esté atrancada como dijo es bruja porque si no) - entonces intentó girar la perilla pero no pudo abrirla - Dios! Esto no se abre- (por cierto que suavecito y perfumado esta el cabello rojo de Grell y la de  
>veces que he soñado con... a pervertido ya piensa en otra cosa) Dios!<p>

G.- Eso ya lo dijiste ,¿porque no abres ?

W.- ¿Porque no abres? porque creo que esta puerta si se atranco.(Si, si si si si si si si si  
>si si ! qué bien ! esto se parece a una fantasía mía en que nos quedamos<br>encerraditos en un cuartito imposiblemente mas diminuto , oscuro y con ella en mis  
>brazos y...cerebro que te pasa hoy ¿ Estas en huelga o qué? Si nos descubren aquí<br>nos...METEREMOS EN LIOS , Y NUESTRO TRABAJO SERIA UN CAOS)

G.-(Nos van a mandar por HORAS EXTRAS Y ADIOS DIA DEL AMOR !) Will tienes que abrir la puerta no podemos quedarnos aquí (pero si , puedes tomarte tu tiempo mmm? Porque me parece que estoy muy cómoda aquí )

W.- A ver parece que esto debe tener un foco y .. ¡Dios no puedo girarme!

G.-Tal vez no pero el intento me está gustando mucho amor

W.- Satucliff podrías estirar tus brazos creo que el apagador está detrás de mí .

G.- Deja ver -dijo deslizando un brazo de sobre su pecho, luego por su torso , luego  
>reclinando su mejilla sobre su pecho para tratar de alcanzar la pared detrás de Will<br>en aquella oscuridad-(hooo su camisa suave contrasta de maravilla con su pecho firme y  
>... concéntrate Grell ...si bueno creo que no encuentro el apagador pero me<br>parece que mi mejilla se esta recargando en.. un .. pequeño y endurecido pezón ..  
>mmmm . .. si..)Creo que lo encontré... espera...<p>

W.-(Mi mano en su cintura la otra en su espalda ...mmm ...y es agradable tenerla así sin necesidad de que uno de nosotros este inventando un pretexto y...chispas! creo que está subiendo la temperatura aquí . ¿ o seré yo ?...Dios ojalá salgamos pronto porque las cosas se están  
>poniendo "media dura" por aquí)<p>

G-"Creo que lo encontré ...espera.."-

W.- Grell creo que esta caluroso aquí adentro ¿no?

G.- (ay .. no se si lo imagino o no pero creo que me está apretando todavía mas ...ho Dios ¿ y es bulto de los pantalones ? acaso se excitando también con todo esto, porque yo estoy que ardo)

-En eso se prende la luz –

G.- Ya está, por cierto sí , creo que está caliente aquí - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-

W.- (Grell esta sonrojado ..¿Por qué ? ¿Estará disfrutando el incidente tanto como yo?)  
>Sabes tal vez deberíamos buscarnos en los bolsillos ola ropa a ver si podemos encontrar algo<br>con que abrir la puerta- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

G.- Creo que tienes razón - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios aunque desviando un poco la mirada-

Pero cuando quisieron moverse se dieron cuenta de que el armario era demasiado chico  
>para moverse libremente, simplemente estaban atrapados en esa posición dentro de<br>ese armario, sintiéndose uno al otro hasta su más pequeño movimiento y detalle sin  
>poderlo evitar. <p>

Simplemente estaba en un armario demasiado pequeño para moverse, para despegarse  
>de aquel abrazo que comenzaba a convertirse en una especie de calefactor gigante, uno<br>con el poder no solo de hacerles subir la temperatura sino también, un abrazo que era  
>digno de hacerles perder la cordura sobretodo la cordura de Will que ya había tenido suficientes sue;os húmedos para entusiasmarse con esta situación por demás excitante .<p>

G .-"Bien ya que no podemos girarnos para revisar nos...sugiero que yo  
>busque en los tuyos y tú, en mi ropa " ( porfa , porfa ¿si? Pensó como si fuera su mejor oportunidad) .<p>

El la miro a los ojos con una mirada juguetona y un tanto maliciosa empesando a ser afectado por situacion y dijo:

W .- " Bien , tú empiezas Grell "(Que tengo unas ganas de sentir tus manos  
>inquisitivas, y que si no fuera porque estamos encerrados me iba ya mismo a dar un<br>duchazo de agua helada).

G .- "Entonces empezaré con la bolsa del saco ..."- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el  
>pecho de su compañero.-<p>

W .-"Deberías comenzar por la bolsa de la camisa porque en el saco traigo solo la  
>identificación del despacho "<p>

Entonces Grell subió su mano derecha hasta el bolsillo de su camiseta con una curiosa  
>caricia que exploraba, incitaba , sus ojos se habían clavado en la trayectoria de su<br>mano , del mismo modo que sus sentidos grababan aquella sensación que obtenía , y  
>con esto en mente metió su mano en la angosta bolsa pero encontró solo 2 cosas : una<br>era una pluma punto fino de tapa redonda ,además de unos papeles .

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió de nuevo, esta vez con la punta de los dedos; si! era esa  
>punta endurecida de su pezón con esto se anotaba un regalo divino para san valentin a Will lo negara eternamente<p>

G .-( Dios ! ¿que sería poder morderlo , probarlo , solo acariciarlo? Supongo que...)

Fue entonces que miro a Will al rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y los mejillas  
>sonrojadas ,y en ese entonces fue cuando una juguetona y muy maliciosa mirada<br>apareció en su rostro...

G .-( Vaya , vaya parece muy concentrado ¡ Cielos! que ocurrencia la mía ,yo no debiera  
>pero...)<p>

Tomo entonces la pluma y restregó intencionalmente su tapón redondeado como si  
>quisiera borrar el endurecido punto." Buscaré un clip con la punta de la pluma amor, porque<br>mis dedos no alcanzan el fondo de tu bolsillo , ¿sabes?" - dijo mientras miraba divertida  
>, sus ojos cerrados y como sus labios se entreabrían jalando aire por sus acciones -<br>"podría sernos útil."

W.-(Jesús! Sus manos en mi pecho, sus caricias, su pequeño jugueteo, ¿Realmente  
>ignora lo que me hace ó lo hace a propósito?)<p>

G.- Poniendo cara seria y desviando un poco la mirada se detuvo y dijo: " No, párese  
>que para abrir no hay nada aquí" (por lo menos nada que abra la puerta pensó divertidamente )<p>

W.- (¿Y lo dice así, después de abrirme los sentidos como si nada?)"¿Sabes?- dijo  
>abriendo los ojos para mirarla ahora con intensidad - creo que deberías buscar en los<br>bolsillos de los pantalones"

G.- "Si me encantaria" - dijo casi perdida por aquella mirada -

Sintió el entonces sus pequeñas manos deslizarse desde su pecho y sobre su torso, hasta  
>llegar a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón ,en donde se introdujeron lentamente , al<br>mismo tiempo ella recargaba su rostro nuevamente sobre sus pecho escuchando el ritmo  
>suave de su respiración y sus latidos.<p>

W .-¡Oh cielos !-dijo susurrándole al oído -

G .-¡Mmmm ... Si!-repuso el con un tono casi inaudible -(esto se está saliendo de  
>control creo que .. .debería recapacitar aún estoy a tiempo esto arruinara San Valentin con infinito tiempo extra cuando no salgamos a tiempo para recolectar el alma o cuando nos descubran aquí enserados , que diran de un vestido de seda que...Aunque puedo sentir su<br>trasero a través de la tela y se siente tan bien)

W.-En eso William deslizó una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos ,mientras ponía la otra mano  
>en las caderas del pelirojo y apretando su rostro<br>contra su pecho dijo suavemente : "Yo buscare también "

G .-"!Ah sí!" - (Esto se siente tan agradable) –Creo que no debería decir esto por pudor pero hay un seguro en el corsé del vestido- dijo olvidando por un segundo que no tenía su ropa intima

W.-(¿ah si ? ¿mm?¿ Que pasaría si nos atreviéramos un poco más ? ¿A qué sabría tu  
>piel , tus labios, Tu alma?) Pensó al tiempo que comenzaba a besar suavemente su pelo,<br>acariciando con dulzura su cuello, mientras el cerraba sus ojos concentrándose en la  
>sensación de aquella lluvia de ternura sobre de ella.<p>

Fue entonces cuando:

Grell apretó instintivamente con ambas monos su trasero tan fuertemente como pudo ,  
>y acto seguido Will arremango la falda del vestido hasta la cintura he hizo lo mismo ,empujando a la vez a Grell tan duramente que ... la pasión era evidente , sobre todo cuando sintió la piel desnuda de aquel perfecto trasero en sus manos simplemente después de eso no podía haber marcha a tras , al demonio si era apropiado o no<p>

El amor no conoce, raza, religión, y parece que tampoco discrimina a nadie por su sexo este 14 de febrero Will se iba a dejar arrastrar al infierno si era necesario o al paraíso con algo de suerte

G .-"Dios mío William Darling "susurro (Creo que es su erección lo que está presionando en mi  
>bajo vientre y ... o si , qué manera de apretarme pero... ) sencillamente el tampoco podía negar ya mas su excitación y bajo la cabeza apenado esto iba mas rápido que lo que había planeado para el día del amor<p>

W.-El deslizo su mano izquierda sobre sus cabellos y sus dedos resbalaron sobre su barbilla,  
>para levantar su rostro y fundir sus labios en es ansiado beso de pasiones entremezcladas entre lo correcto y lo apropiado y lo que en realidad había reprimido tanto tiempo.<p>

Al desatarse de aquel beso Will miro aquel rostro sonrojado de Grell, sentía aun  
>sus manos aferradas a él ,y aquellos ojos verdes cerrados por la cortina de sus párpados<br>y el miedo de mirarle por temor a despertar de un sueño hermoso.

G .- "Will mi vida "-susurró nuevamente (Cielos puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi cara , sus  
>dedos en mi barbilla, lo mismo que su otra mano en mi trasero) pensó mientras que el<br>sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos, solo para comenzar a acariciar sus caderas con más  
>libertad.( ¿y si estoy soñando y al abrir los ojos despierto?)<p>

W .-"Grell, abre los ojos ...Grell ..."-dijo muy suavemente-(por favor abre los  
>ojos quiero leer tu mirada , amor)pensó Will aunque claro el no diría algo asi de cursi en voz alta jamas<p>

En cuanto el abrió los ojos, todo su amor y deseo se escaparon de ellos como  
>sentimientos fugitivos, que hubieran escapado ya mil veces, infinidad de veces sin encontrar<br>hasta ahora su éxito. Al parecer la mil una era la buena

Fue entonces que un nuevo beso se adueño de ambas bocas que se devoraron una a la  
>otra con voluntad propia, despegándose apenas para respirar, pero él siguió la línea de<br>su quijada y su cuello trazando caminos de fuego con sus besos apasionados.

S.- "Oh William darling si!"-(años sin saber a que saben tus besos y de pronto una catarata de  
>ellos en mi piel )SI!<p>

Fue entonces que el la levanto para ponerla a una altura más cómoda y ella se abrazo  
>con sus piernas a su Cintura y con sus manos a su cabeza .<p>

W .-"Dios mío Grell!-dijo entusiasmándose al desabrocharle los primeros botónes de su  
>blusa por la espalda claro, Descubriendo aun mas el escote para besarla con dulzura a pesar de su propia impaciencia. Para morder esos pezones rozas y duros<p>

G .-"Mmmm...si , mas,..."

En aquella presión infinita de Will sobre su cuerpo ,y de su cuerpo sobre la puerta se  
>oyó un:<p>

"Click"

Que los hizo detenerse de pronto mientras se miraban a la cara con sorpresa, sorpresa  
>que se convirtió en alarma cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto haciéndoles caer al piso,<br>de modoque Grell y will con la fuerza de gravedad fueron arrastrados ambos en aquella comprometida situación al piso en aquel fuerte :

"ZZAAAZZ"

En el que Grell quedo en el piso con Will aun aferrado sobre el.

W .-" Grell , ¿estás bien , te lastimaste?"( por favor de que no, di que no)

G- "No te preocupes creo que a pesar del golpe nunca me había sentido mejor "- dijo  
>mientras lo veía y comenzando a reír de aquella situación.<p>

W .- El también reía discretamente y para evitar que el pelirrojo lo viera escondió su cara entre su cuello y su cabello plantándole suaves besitos lo que le hacia reír mas a su pareja y mucho hasta que noto que el rostro de su compañero palideció en una mueca de preocupación "¿Qué pasa?"

G.-" Will tenemos que salir de aquí no escuchas ¿? Son pasos en el corredor, yo aun traigo el vestido dios, mira la hora y si nos encuentran "- mencionó tratando de zafarse de aquella posición pero Will no la dejo habían pasado muchas cosas para que el finalmente lo admitiera  
>"¿No entiendes?"<p>

W .-"Si, pero yo no te suelto a menos que prometas que continuaremos donde nos  
>quedamos después."<p>

G .-"Lo prometo " dijo divertida mirándole pícaramente "Pero por favor Will, no  
>aquí ¿Si amor? Después te daré lo que me pidas será mi regalo de san Valentín "<p>

Ambos se pusieron de pie y fue entonces que notaron que la perilla giraba la condesa estaba por entrar .

G .-"Ay no,¿ qué haremos ?"

W .-"Lo que vinimos a hacer desde el principio"- dijo tomando el abrigo y la ropa del pelirrojo , lo metió solo al armario y el se hizo invisible para la mujer que llego directo a las pastillas para dormir, una vez se acostó a dormir espero un par de minutos que a grell le parecieron siglos realizo su trabajo y luego tomo a Grell de la mano y salieron de aquel palacio tan rápido y disimuladamente posible como pudieron .antes de que descubrieran su muerte claro

G .- "¿Y ahora qué ?"dijo grel aun con el provocativo vestido de seda rojo

W .-"No se supongo que lo primero sería ir a un hotel y seguir donde  
>nos quedamos , ¿no? después de todo lo prometiste"- dijo maliciosamente mientras<br>comenzaba a abrazarla.

G.- El asintió con la cabeza con algo de pena y mucho de ilusión. Por ver finalmente sus sueños cumplidos.

Cabe mencionar que después de esto nadie vio a nuestros Shinigamis

Nadie los vio a las 11 :10p.m.

Nadie los vio a las 12:00a.m.

Nadie los vio a las 1:00a.m.

Nadie los vio a las 2 :00a.m.

Nadie los vio a las 3 :00a.m

Nadie los vio a las 4 :00a.m

Nadie los vio a las 5:00a.m

Nadie los vio a las 6 :00a.m

Nadie los vio a las 7:00a.m

Nadie los vio a la hora de DESAYUNAR

Pero a eso de las 2:00 p.m. se oyó unos pasos en la lejanía que se acercaba, luego se  
>detuvo en la habitación: Toc toc<p>

Un Grell un tanto despeinado, con la camisa de su compañero entreabrió la puerta.

"¿es la habitación 42? "-Pregunto en muchacho con cara de incredulidad-

G .-"Si"

"aquí está el servicio a la habitación que pidieron "

G.- "Ah sí espera " dijo cerrando la puerta

W.-"Quien es?"dijo el moreno

G.-"La comida "-contesto mientras caminaba brincando ropa de aquí y allá  
>buscando donde podría estar su monedero<p>

W .-"Toma" dijo cogiendo su pantalón de la mesita

G .- "Gracias " dijo tomando el dinero para pagar

Al regresar Grell puso todo en una mesita con una rosa en un florero, Will se puso su bata y le alcanzó, le abraso por la cintura y le beso el cuello

G.- Es una pena que volvamos mañana a casa amor

M.-"No tenemos que volver aun, ¿sabes? "

G.- ¿A no?

O no la duquesa desencadena una serie de muertes así que tenemos que quedarnos en este hotel por cuestiones de trabajo por un tiempo quien sabe quizás haya complicaciones -dijo sacando una pluma rosa -y esas personas retrasen sus decisiones un tiempo mas

G.- ¿Quieres que te diga algo Will?

W.-Si

G.-Este es mi mejor san Valentín de mi vida, Te amo

W.- El mío también. Feliz San Valentín Grell- el moreno lo beso dulcemente

Nota : Este caso costo muchas comidas a la habitación y 6 arduos días de trabajo para resolverse (según consta en los archivos) en los que nuestros Shinigamis no descansaron ,ni escatimaron en  
>una sola gota de sudor ,para lograr importantisisisimas recolecciones que aplican,<br>siempre que pueden, desde aquel caso en que han debido demostrar que ciertamente no  
>les importa trabajar hombro a hombro , mejilla con mejilla , pecho a pecho y ejem ...etc.<p>

Curiosamente y de modo inexplicable y de hecho extra oficialmente nadie se sabe porque a los Shinigamis William y Grell les da por suspirar cada vez que ven un armario.

Fin.


End file.
